Truth under My Strings
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Sequel to Fragile Hueco Mundo Aizen/oc Grimmjow/oc there will be two chapters and a lemon in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

July 4th 09

Having woken up on the hard unforgiving floor naked and slightly disoriented was definitely not the most pleasant of experiences for Suzu. Even more so humiliating was having to get dressed with a sly fox lurking just beyond the door, which she had noted was a jar, just enough that someone passing close by could see all she had to offer if they were so inclined to do so.

As horrifying as that all was however, it could not compare to what had transpired between her and Grimmjow, whom she had truthfully confessed everything to only to have the espada explode with rage, yelling obscenities, calling her the most filthy and deplorable of names before storming off in a blind rage down the hallways, scaring the ever living out of any and all who crossed paths. After that she slumped against the wall in one of the many halls of Hueco Mundo, wrenching heartfelt sobs like her insides had been torn from her and destroyed and yet she continued breathing, simply because she didn't know how to stop.

This was how Gin found her, walking towards the pitiful sight with one of his furtive smiles seeming to gain satisfaction much like Aizen did; through other people's pain.

"Aww, what'cha upset about? Somethin' bad happen?" It would have almost been believable but the way he said it sounded fake. That and he had yet to relieve the continuous smirk on his fox like face.

Unable to respond coherently, Suzu mumbled something unintelligible while not meeting his gaze, if you'd call it such. Regardless he forged on as if he understood her clearly.

"Ah, that's too bad. I thought ya made a good couple too."To this she flinched slightly and his smirk grew just a bit.

"Well ya never know, some people jus' don't like to share, y' know?"He waited expectantly, content enough watching the salt slide along her cheekbones.

Still nothing changed.

"Maybe I should warn Menoly and Loly, what with the competition an' all."

Raising her head Suzu's expression hardened. _There_ he thought triumphant.

Not stopping he added "Though that don' bother me."

'Looking' directly at the inflamed girl he smiled his toothy smile while stating "Could be fun."

Immediately after, Suzu rose and sending the snake like being a poisonous look that could turn wood to ash, she headed straight back to her room, fists clenched against her sides and violent thoughts about how she could sadistically remove a certain part of the ex Shinigami's anatomy and enjoy it immensely.

Watching her go, Gin cocked his head quizzically to one side and shouted "That a no then?" Hearing her door slam loudly enough he could hear it even from where **he** was standing, he smiled and walked away, a job well done.

As if Gin tormenting her wasn't enough, the next day, (though one never really could tell), she was summoned to the dining hall for tea and talk of where they stood as far as the Soul Society and the upcoming war which was to ensue.

The first thing she noticed, apart from being seated specifically next to Aizen where he sat at the head of the table, was that Grimmjow was nowhere to be found. All the other espada were present and accounted for and Gin as well as Tousen were nearby.

Where was Grimmjow?

"It seems Grimmjow is not here." Giving voice to her thoughts, Ulquiorra spoke suddenly, startling her a bit in the process. Regaining her semblance of normalcy, she tried not to seem too interested in what the others would say.

"So he isn't." The way Aizen said it so casually, it was like he had not noticed until now. Or maybe he just didn't care. Either way it unnerved Suzu in a way she couldn't fully understand.

"Shall I go and get him, Aizen-sama?"

Glancing at his follower Tousen he responded "No, that won't be necessary." When Tousen was about to argue his side, Aizen rebuffed him stating "I'm sure Grimmjow has his reasons."

Even though he did not look at her when he said this, it felt as though that comment was directed towards Suzu and it stung like a barb under the skin. He probably knew what had transpired between herself and the Sexta and to her this was Aizen's way of mocking her.

It hurt.

"Now then…" While Aizen spoke of the situation in Soul Society, Suzu's thoughts were more precariously occupied.

She could not stop thinking about Grimmjow. On the one hand she was bothered by his lack of presence but she could also understand his reasoning for not being there. Obviously it would have taken a great deal of willpower on his behalf not to confront Aizen and if he did that, Suzu worried for his safety. As much as she loved Grimmjow she knew deep down that in a fight between the two of them, he would lose.

Maybe it was better that he hadn't showed. Though Aizen dismissing him was a tad odd, she contributed that to Aizen being Aizen and more likely than not he would have a "chat" with the panther at a later time.

For now there was little she could do. She would simply have to focus on something else and get her emotions under control, for she could feel Ulquiorra on her left watching her out of the corner of his eye every few minutes. However she could also feel another presence, this one more disturbing and treacherous.

Lifting her eyes slightly to scan the rest of the table, she noted varying degrees of disinterest, boredom, and weariness. Diagonal from her, however, was the Quinta espada Nnoitra whose eyes locked on hers as he swiped his tongue across his lips revealing his rank, in what was probably the most disgusting display ever witnessed.

Not only was she repulsed by him and his sordid act but she was also finding herself a little more than freaked out, not sure why he seemed so intent on her.

Needless to say she did **not** want to find out.

Once Aizen wrapped up, Suzu stood and quickly made her way to the doors, intent on leaving at soon as possible in the hopes of avoiding the Quinta altogether. She made it out the door and was down the hall in a flash, almost to her chambers before she was stopped dead in her tracks.

"You left rather quickly….Why is that?"

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was, so instead she stood there and replied "Ye-ah, I wanted to get back to m-my room, y'know?" _Damn it_ she thought.

"Yah, what you got in there that's so important?" He began slowly walking towards her.

"I-uh, I need something, for Aizen-sama." She tried to emphasize his name, like that would shield her from the creepy espada. She still couldn't get the quiver out of her voice though and she hated it.

"Huh. Aizen-sama eh?" He continued his slow pace, like he had all the time in the world. "Don't you mean Grimmjow?" Back still to him, she twitched and her hands shook lightly.

Standing a mere couple feet from her he grinned. "Or are you doing them both now?"

Whipping around she slapped him, but was caught before her palm hit. Staring her down he said "Why would you do that?"

Wrist in his grasp, he wrenched her right arm behind her sharply and pushed her face first into the wall, making her nose crunch slightly with the sheer force. Crying out she tried kicking him, but he fixed that by pressing his body to hers smashing her further into the wall.

"You are awfully feisty. Do you think that's why they like you?" Placing his face into her hair, he inhaled. "Hmm? Do you think that's why they fuck you? Come on, tell me. I'm _interested_" he stated forebodingly.

Now sobbing, she hadn't the power left to fight back and did not respond.

"I guess I'll just find out." Though before he could, a sudden cero blast had him sonido out of the way promptly, releasing the girl and looking to its owner.

"Ah, speak of the devil."

"What the fuck did you do?" Grimmjow had appeared and he was definitely pissed.

"Heh, nothing just yet, give me a minute."

"The Fuck I Will!" he snarled, shooting another cero, missing his target altogether and leaving a charred mark on the wall. Using sonido he came up behind the mantis, fist flying, aimed at his head but dodged in time, unfortunately. Back and forth, delivering blows but nothing severe.

"Hahaha, You can't do anything to me, you're a hundred years too early." mocked Nnoitra, landing a blow to Grimmjow's chest, though he seemed unfazed by it.

"SHUDDAP!"

Grimmjow kicked and this time it connected as he swung his leg fully around, knocking the Quinta off balance. Seeing his opportune moment he fired a final shot dead on the espada.

Panting heavily he waited, intent on seeing the lifeless body of his foe, but when the smoke cleared, Nnoitra was still standing, breathing heavily but untouched.

"That was dangerous. You were **serious**." stated as though he seemed surprised by this endeavor.

Standing up more straight backed, the fifth glanced in the temporarily forgotten girl's direction, now slumped to the floor and staring wildly about. Smirking, he said "Fine then, have it your way --for now."

Taking a few steps forward, he looked to the girl again then the Sexta "I'll just wait for the leftovers." And in a flash he was gone.

A couple minutes of stunned silence followed his departure wherein, Grimmjow still fuming stared ahead at the spot where the mantis was last seen, and Suzu stared anywhere but in his direction.

Cursing the panther stalked over and hauled up the frozen girl, dragging her the short distance it took to get to her room and unfeelingly flung her in slamming the door behind him once he was inside.

There was silence as he stood there wearing a permanent scowl. The tension was filling the room with a near palpable quality. Meanwhile Suzu was trying her best to become one with the wall, not meeting his stare while focusing on an invisible spot on her top. Finally he broke the stillness.

"The Fuck do you think you're doing." He said. Broke the stillness with a mallet…

"I…" she began.

"HAH?" he interrupted. "What was that?" obviously still upset from before.

"I-I don't…know" she ended up more pathetic than she had hoped.

"Don't know." He repeated, then exploding suddenly "Well That Ain't Good Enough!"

He was in front of her "WHY!" he shouted. "I already…" "SHUDDAP!"

Grimmjow began pacing back and forth, streams of obscenities pouring from him and it occurred to Suzu what he meant. Why he so upset, and it had nothing to do with the other espada.

He was back again; face more crumpled up than before. In rage and disgust and something else she didn't know yet. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!?" at this point he was so close and enraged she truly thought he would hit her.

Breathing more rapidly with short shallow intakes of air, Suzu tried to calm herself, forcing herself not to cry. "I told you…" she glanced up briefly then looked back down. "I thought that…I didn't want you…to die…" she said.

This was not what the Sexta wanted to hear but before he could yell at her again "Hit me!" she said carelessly. This made him pause.

"What?"

"Just do it. It'll be the only way…" she said looking at him "It's the only way I know, the only thing I can think of to repay what I did to you." Eyes downcast "It's the only way to make it stop hurting…so I no longer feel like a piece of shit." She finished bluntly.

There was quiet for a time, the only sounds being the wind which had suddenly picked up outside and the near hyperventilation from the Wall.

"Please…"

"No."

Straightening up, shocked by his firm no, she could only stare and question "why?"

"I ain't fuckin' hitting you."

"But…" closing what little distance remained the Sexta captured her lips, silencing any further protests. Seeming to take great pleasure in this, he did not let her go till she was almost out of breath and lightly hitting his chest before he released her.

"Shut up." He said, as if replying to her last comment. Before they could go any further however a monotone voice at the door stopped them.

"Aizen wishes to speak to you, Grimmjow."

Turning around, temper already rising "Ulquiorra." He spat.

Glancing back at Suzu, who wore a worried look, he feigned disinterest.

"Che, alright lap dog, let's go." Walking past him, Grimmjow was out the door. The Cuarta stared at the girl for a moment before he left as well.

After a hatefully awkward jaunt the espada arrived at the grand hall, one of Aizen's many sitting rooms (AKA his throne room). So said Aizen was perched high atop said throne, looking the king that Grimmjow hated him for.

Coming to stand in front of him was like being judged by God himself. Naturally enough they were not alone, for if he looked around he was sure to spot Aizen's generals, or as Grimmjow liked to refer to them, his elite ass servants. The smug look on their faces nearly drove him to the edge.

Oh how he hated this.

"Grimmjow" Aizen spoke "How great of you to join me." said as if he had had a choice in the matter.

"I hope you are faring well."

"Cut the crap." The Sexta was not in the mood to play his games and even less for his fake pleasantries.

"So be it." He said. "You and I need to have a little understanding with one another."

Grimmjow stared.

"It has come to my attention that you are not wholly pleased with how things have turned out recently. I want you to know that there should be no reason why we cannot cooperate on this."

"HA!" the Sexta scoffed. "What the hell're you talking about?"

"Why the girl of course. She told you, did she not?"

Grimmjow's reiatsu flared.

"That's what I thought."

"So," he began again, "There should be no reason why we cannot make a…compromise of sorts."

"Compromise my ASS! There was no compromise! You forced her into it!" he shouted.

"Hm," like this was something unexpected or unforeseen.

"Don't act like you give a SHIT about her and don't pretend that this was something she wanted. You just used her to get to me and that's not gonna happen!"

"I see, well then" he said "How about this. You cooperate with me, follow and obey me without question and I won't have to kill her." Staring at the espada he gauged his response.

"What?" Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit.

"It's simple. Follow me loyally, like you should and I will not kill the girl, Suzu. How is that?" he said like he was making a deal with a child who wants something that's just a _bit_ too much.

The Sexta could only stare while the anger inside boiled and wanted to be released.

"You bastard" he said.

"Decide now, this offer won't last." Internally he already knew what choice the panther would make, but it was so much fun watching him squirm.

Growling, fists clenched and shaking with the effort he screamed "FUCK!!" and Aizen knew.

"You may leave now" dismissive. Grimmjow glared _Damn it_!

He had already won. Turning sharply on his heel, he stormed out but before he left completely Aizen called.

"Don't forget Grimmjow. And if you change your mind, so will I."

Huffing he left.

"My, my, that was mean."

Glancing over, Gin was standing next to him. Smile as always in place.

"Would ya actually kill her?"

Quiet for a moment he responded "I guess we won't know, now will we?"

Gin laughed but Aizen thought about it. He was certain what path Grimmjow would pick so there was no thought to really kill the girl. However, what would he have done, had he not been so certain? Would he do it?

For that oddly he found he had no answer.

_Strange _he thought, though a small smile appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

July 16th 09

A couple hours later found Suzu face down on her bed, worried and wondering what happened with the Sexta. She knew it hadn't really been _that_ long since he left to talk to Aizen, but it felt like it had and what with having an incredible overactive imagination, she was left alone and troubled with nothing but her horrible thoughts to keep her company. Twisting and turning she tried to quell the torrent of ideas but nothing helped; she couldn't rid herself of them.

More so there was a slow building feeling rising in her, knotting her intestines like somewhere she instinctively knew something bad had happened and she didn't like it. It made her feel sick.

Sitting up she tried taking a few easy breaths to settle her stomach, inhaling and then exhaling but even that did little good. Sighing Suzu was about to get up and move around, maybe pace uncertainly back and forth but her door swung open suddenly, thrilling her with anticipation of seeing the pissed off panther but gazing upon the cool Cuarta instead.

A little startled she backed up, unsure why he was here but suddenly getting a feeling that she figured people did when they were told a loved one didn't make it back from war; a deeply sickening and disturbing feeling for sure.

"Aizen-sama has requested your presence" he said, no inflection whatsoever in his voice.

Suzu had never been bothered by the Cuarta's lack of expression or emotion before but now, with an abrupt invitation of seeing Aizen and not having heard anything from Grimmjow, she was more than a little frustrated by him. She could not read him and so did not know what to expect.

"O-okay" she replied.

Following him down the hall she remained a few paces behind him, keeping a good distance betwixt her and the espada, feeling more and more like she was being led to the gallows than anything else. Though if she were being honest, it kinda was like that, wasn't it?

Stopping at the grand double doors, she waited as Ulquiorra knocked and a few seconds later the wide doors opened and ushered her in. Once inside, the solemn espada bowed and then immediately left, leaving her unmercifully to the wolves. Not wishing to venture any further lest she be eaten, she stayed back a safe couple feet from the door, like at any given moment she could flee, though realistically she knew that wasn't an option.

Her heart was already pounding so horribly in her chest that she didn't know how much longer she could take. She didn't have to wait long however, as the sneaky fox popped up beside her, making her start with momentary fright.

"Yer awfully jumpy." He said the smirk clear in his voice. He got within an inch from her face, smiling "Why's that?"

Remembering the last encounter she had with the ex Shinigami, Suzu's anxiety quickly dissolved and anger took up its place. Giving him a hard stare she quickly shot back snidely "I guess I'm just not used to seeing a face like that this close up."

Seeing the fox's face fall a bit, Suzu was feeling smug until another spiritual pressure became known and with it the voice she had dreaded hearing.

"Now now, that is quite enough Gin."

Gazing upon the fixed girl "Suzu, What a pleasure that you could join me." Seeming to appear out of nothingness, he calmly sauntered into the room high and mighty as ever, even without his soap box to sit upon. "How are you this evening?"

Suzu could hardly breathe little lone move or speak. She merely stood and stared, eyes wide and trembling like a doe caught in the hunter's sight. She was weakened in his presence and that was something she did **not** want to be.

"Hmm, something wrong?"

Berating herself mentally, Suzu stiffened up her back and tried to regain her lost ground. Willing her voice not to crack "No, Aizen-sama; Forgive me, but I am fine." Clenching her unruly hand, she prayed he had not noticed it shaking.

Aizen paused a moment as if he was contemplating something important. Having reached the table in the center of the room, his hand stilled on a chair's back. "I see." He said finally.

"Come and have a seat." He said motioning to the table.

"I'd rather not, if that's alright."

"Oh?" he seemed perplexed by her outright refusal. "I was thinking we could have a nice sit down and chat…"

"Don't do that" she said, getting more courageous. "Just…don't."

"Hmm? And what might that be?"

"Pretend to be someone that you're obviously not" she said, though afterwards a tiny tremor began, making her insides flutter.

"Is that so?" he said, staring at her levelly. "It seems if your fluctuating reiatsu is anything to go by, you too are pretending."

Twitching a bit Suzu gulped unintentionally, tightening her fists.

Walking around the long table he continued "I was under the assumption that you would have wanted to know what transpired with the Sexta and I…" pausing he heard her gasp a bit and swallow before he resumed. "But I guess I was mistaken. Maybe you do not care for him as I had thought and were just simply using him…"

"STOP!" she screamed. By now her fists were clenched so tightly that her normally pale knuckles became translucent almost. Her eyes were shut just as tightly and her head was drawn down.

"**Don't You Dare**…" she said darkly. "Don't Ever…" Taking a breath, "Don't EVER Compare ME To You!"

Breathing a little more quickly than before, she could feel her heart pound as the blood surged with her outburst. Her body now trembled, just as her hands were.

Aizen having reached the end of the table merely stood there, unfazed but curious whereas Gin watched with rapt interest, a smile etched into his face.

"I am **nothing** like you" she said, then opening her eyes "I don't use people the way you do, so don't you DARE say that!"

Lifting her head, her eyes were cold and harsh, not like normal.

"And don't pretend that you care even in the slightest what I'm feeling or presume to know me; you don't give a **shit** about me, so don't act like you do!"

Pausing a bit but not wavering she finished with "You may have been able to fool people in the Soul Society but **not** me!"

Breathing a shaky breath out, she stood more firm than ever, resolute "I know what you're after, so don't mock me."

Appearing more interested "And what might that be?" he queried.

"You want to fuck me." she said, matter of fact.

There was a tangible silence that followed her statement.

"Is that so?" he had yet to move even an inch.

She gave him a hard stare "Why else would I be here? To have tea and crumpets; please." Though heavy in sarcasm there was a hint of apprehension in her voice. Her posture as well spoke volumes of her trepidation. Still she proceeded.

"Let's get this over with…" she managed. "Or else leave me be."

In a flash Aizen was in front of her and snatching her up said "That can be arranged."

Using shunpo he moved them to his master chambers and before she even had time to squeak, he threw her down on the bed and tore open her top.

Having closed her eyes from the speed with which he moved, when she opened them she realized where they were and within seconds her top was forcibly opened and Aizen was busying himself with her breasts, licking and sucking them with gusto.

Shivering in shameful delight, Suzu almost forgot what it felt like; being with this man, though dangerous and wrong on several levels she was sure, it also was oddly engaging and enthralling. She found herself actually enjoying his company and sinful ministrations.

Tweaking a nipple with his teeth, he used his free hands to wander down her squirming body and more quickly than last time shed her of her bothersome hakamas and panties in the same movement. Now free to do as he wanted, he deftly inserted a finger much to her surprise as she jerked with the sudden rhythmic motions. Letting her get close to climax, he withdrew his finger and moved so his head was in between her legs before he recommenced his motions, only using his tongue.

Having been frustrated by his denying her pleasure, she gasped audibly when he took up once more this time lapping at her nether regions instead of her chest. All but writhing in pleasure, she was soon overcome as if her orgasm had never been interrupted. Panting, body still trembling slightly, Aizen came back up and flipping her so she was on her stomach with her lower half dangling off the edge he removed his hoari and jacket and removing his member from his hakamas, drew himself into her, pumping in and out.

Still not fully recovered from the last orgasm, it felt even more stimulating than before. It took what felt like mere seconds to Suzu for her to come once more, moaning into the mattress. Once she did, Aizen removed himself and walked around to the side of the bed, wherein he fully disrobed his remaining clothing. Standing there, he watched Suzu for a bit before he called out to her.

"Come here." He stated silkily.

Lifting herself up and onto the mattress, she shakily crawled her way over to him, obviously still weak. Looking up, the first thing apparent to her was that he was now completely nude and as testament to his arousal, his member stood tall and proud. A nervous flicker ran through her at the implication of Aizen wanting her to encompass him in her mouth; that was something she had yet to do and secretly she was terrified. So circumventing that, she instead began kissing her way up his stomach and then to his chest, where she had to stand to reach him.

Seeing as well as feeling the brief terror that the girl displayed at having come face to face, so to speak, with him was amusing. He had wondered just how far her experience with these matters traveled but now he knew. Maybe in the future he would be the one to 'teach' her but for now he was content enough to have her as he did. Her kisses seemed just as effective as they had been prior and he soon found himself kissing her back with fervor.

Removing her torn top completely, he lifted her up as Suzu immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Continuing to kiss her feverishly, he moved her so he was once more inside her. She had long since draped her arms over his broad shoulders, clinging to him for support.

Lowering them back to the bed, she gasped at the added depth it created. He raised himself up somewhat to alleviate some of the weight upon her. Unable to keep a hold on his shoulders Suzu let her arms fall back onto the bed, eyes closed but in passion.

Aizen too was enjoying himself but something caught his eye. Slowing down he asked "Where did that come from?"

On Suzu's right wrist there was a deep purple-black mark, like a hand print that extending a couple inches past her wrist. From the color it didn't appear to be very old.

Still in euphoric bliss, Suzu did not respond, merely groaned a bit, pushing her pelvis against him trying to make him go faster. Not getting the response he wanted he asked again "Where did this come from?" a little impatience seeping in.

Still she did not respond, so stopping completely he asked, more forceful "Who did this?" only this time he grabbed her wrist, squeezing lightly.

"OW!" she exclaimed. Opening her eyes, she noted his expression; clearly she had been ignoring him and he did not like that. Realizing what he was referring to but not wanting to say, she avoided eye contact and instead told him "It's nothing…"

Not liking this either he tried to determine based on her facial cue and reiatsu who it was. After about a minute he decided "Was it the panth-""It was Nnoitra!" she all but screamed, cutting him off.

"It was him, alright?" more subdued. She knew who he was about to say but Suzu was not about to let him drag the Sexta into this, bad enough now because she not only remembered the incident but the panther as well.

He knew she was telling the truth, her reiatsu told him as much; she was obviously upset. Not only that, but she not meeting his eyes. Mood destroyed Aizen did not know what to do, so unthinking he kissed her on the side of her mouth. Slowly he worked his way downward kissing her jaw and then the column of her neck. Reaching her collarbone he nipped her skin and then licked back up her neck. Gradually she calmed back down, her spiritual pressure evening out. Only then did he take up once more, going slowly at first then more rapidly when she called out for him.

Reaching her peak, she moaned sounding his name. Aizen kept at it, going deeper and faster still until he came, which In turn made Suzu come a second time, nearly screaming out her pleasure.

Body shutting down from exhaustive gratification, she soon fell asleep while Aizen caught his breath. Removing himself from her, he shifted her so she was more comfortable, situated fully on the bed with him lying beside her, head propped on one hand, elbow on the pillow.

Only then did he acknowledge the intruder. "Gin, you may stop hiding now."

"It appears I've been caught." He said, standing a couple feet behind Aizen, smirking shamelessly.

"What have I told you about spying, Gin?" though he said this, there was no reproving tone to his voice.

"Ah, yah. I was jus' curious." He replied. "You left so quickly."

"Hmm."

Watching the sleeping girl, he brushed some fallen hair from her shoulder. Stroking her face, he gave thought to the bruise practically engulfing her wrist and marring her otherwise untouched skin. It was like a beacon, a stark contrast to her light complexion.

Contrary to popular belief, Aizen was not aware of everything that happened in Hueco Mundo; some things he found no interest in whatsoever so there were some things that slipped his notice, but this…this bothered him; which in turn fascinated him to be bothered at all.

Continuing to stroke her cheek "Gin, tell Nnoitra that I would like to have a word with him."

"Ehh, why him? What'cha got to say to him?"

Thinking about it he replied evenly "There's a little misunderstanding that needs to be cleared up."

As Gin walked away, a smile spread over Aizen's face. _This will be fun_.


End file.
